


False Accusations

by RiftDancer



Series: You Are My Light [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: And no I'm not sorry, Comedy, Embarrassment, F/M, I'm 'bout to make a fool of Ser Aymeric, Insecurity, It's not what you think, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiftDancer/pseuds/RiftDancer
Summary: Ever since the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance arrived in Doma for the annual Cherry Blossom festival, Yona and Aymeric had barely spent any time together.On the rare occasions hehadseen her, it was only in passing, and she was always panting heavily, her skin shining with the slightest glimmer of sweat and her cheeks flushed to a rosy hue to match.Just who had Yona been seeing???





	False Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everybody! Just wanted to take a second to say a HUGE thank you to those that read the first part of this little collection: "Do it for Me"! Seeing every new "kudos" and bookmarks has really been letting me know that you guys have been enjoying the story! I can only hope that you enjoy this more comedic piece just as much as the first part!
> 
> Feel free to listen to the song that inspired this particular one-shot!
> 
> "Kyoukiranbu" by GARNiDELiA: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOTVTJNHa3w]()

It’s been a bustling two weeks for the Doman people as preparations for the annual Cherry Blossom festival were underway; people from far and wide had come to both help set everything up as well as sell their wares to the Doman people or whomever happened to be visiting.

The Scions and the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance had only arrived in Doma a week ago, and while some of the leaders and the Scions had insisted on helping the townsfolk with the preparations, Lord Hien forbade them from doing so, stating that they were guests of honor for the festival and that it would be rude to make them do hard labor.

Still, that didn’t stop everyone.

Due to the time difference between Ishgard and Doma as well as Eorzea, Ser Aymeric found that not only himself, but the Scions and the other Eorzean leaders had been waking up rather early and had either been exploring Doma, or going against Hien’s orders and helping the citizens prepare for the festival, which was still a week away.

Yet, despite knowing that she was also a victim of the time difference among other things, he had scarcely seen Yona for the last 3 days, despite arriving to Doma on the same boat.

Then, one day, after a brisk evening walk around Doma castle, he just so happened to bump into her. Literally.

She was walking down the hallway that he presumed led to her room, seeing as she was absolutely exhausted; she was panting pretty heavily, a thin layer of sweat making her pale skin glisten and her cheeks a rosy red.

Ser Aymeric began to feel the bite of panic upon seeing her like this.

There was only one thing she could have been doing that would have made her look this way.

Clearing his throat, he smiled down at her despite his brooding paranoia.

“Good evening, Yona!”

Despite her fatigue, the Warrior of Light flashed him a very tired but warm smile.

“Evening, Ser Aymeric. You coming back from a walk?”

“Indeed. It was a lovely night, so I figured I would enjoy the breeze. What about you? Were you out for a  
stroll as well?”

Averting her eyes, Yona mumbled softly.

“Yeah, something like that."

That was it.

That was all the confirmation Aymeric needed.

Yona was seeing someone in secret.

Fear and sadness squeezed his heart as he pictured her with a handsome stranger, sharing moments he had wanted to share with her once he eventually got up the courage to confess his feelings.

Had he been too late?

He must have been. There was no other reason for her to be returning to the castle this late in the state she was in.

It hurt for him to try and picture the man she had fallen for. Was he a Hyur like herself, or maybe a Miqo’te? Perhaps she had a preference for Roegadyns?

There was an awkward silence between the two; as the Elezen was indulging in his anxious thoughts, Yona was shifting her weight from foot to foot every so often, showing signs that she was rather eager to fall into her bed for the night.

Upon noticing this, Aymeric quickly bade her his farewells and then retreated to his room for the evening, but barely able to sleep as he dreamt about the love of his life escaping him.

The following day, Aymeric had awoken in the early afternoon, so he decided to ask around town to see if anybody required assistance. He needed _something_ to help him keep his mind off of his dreams last night.

Unfortunately, fortune seemed to be frowning upon him, as the preparations for the festival were nearly complete and nobody had needed his help, so there was nothing for him to do but aimlessly wander around Doma castle until he felt exhaustion start to kick in.

As he turned one of the many corners of Doma castle, though, he laid eyes upon Tataru Taru, the bookkeeper of the Scions, standing outside the door to her chambers, a random bag in her arms as she thanked the delivery woman. Sadly, Tataru being as small as Lalafells were, couldn’t support the bag’s weight and it fell to the floor moments after the messenger’s departure. Aymeric immediately approached her, insisting that he carry the bag into her quarters when he saw some of the contents had spilled out onto the floor.

There was all different kinds of fabrics laid out before him; gold and blue silks, some lace, even a beautiful brocade with blue butterflies embroidered onto it.

Aymeric held the bag open as Tataru carefully gathered up the fabric, folding it before stacking them inside the sack and thanking him for his assistance.

He carried the bag into her chambers, setting it on the giant wooden desk, as per her request.

“This is an awful lot of fabric, Miss Tataru. I daresay you could open your own shop! May I ask, for my own curiosity, what it is you plan to make with these beautiful pieces?”

Tataru’s eyes seemed to absolutely sparkle with excitement.

“You like them? Oh, I’m so glad! For a while there, I thought that some of these fabrics might be a bit too much, but you’ve put my worries to rest! I plan on surprising my friends with gorgeous outfits for the festival at the end of the week!”

“Oh? I’m excited to see how they turn out! I hear you have a real talent for making garments.”

“Ser Aymeric, you are as suave as ever! And I’d HOPE you’d be excited; one of these outfits is going to be for a certain Hyurrrr,” she said in a teasing tone.

As much as he was flattered by the fact that Tataru was designing Yona an outfit consisting of his two favorite colors, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the dreams that haunted him the night prior.

“I, uh, I’m sure she’ll look stunning, Tataru. If you’ll excuse me.”

Ser Aymeric quickly let himself out, retiring to his room for the rest of the night, the only way he knew to make absolutely sure he didn’t see a panting and breathless Yona. 

Though, the following day, as he passed through one of the lesser traveled hallways of Doma castle, he passed by a particular room that, although the door was shut, he could make out voices within.

And the owner of one of these voices was none other than Yona.

“Nooooo, I’m too tired to do it again! Can’t we take a short break or something?”

A heavy sigh echoed softly as a result.

“Yona, you can’t possibly be tired now; we’re not nearly done yet!”

Wait a minute.

That voice.

There was no way.

“Oh, come on! This is so much more physically demanding than I thought it’d be! I’m exhausted!” Came Yona’s weak complaining once more.

“It is not as hard as it seems, though your lack of endurance seems to be making this all the more difficult for you,” the voice from before murmured.

Oh, gods above.

That voice belonged to a _girl_.

Was Yona a lesbian?!

Feeling only slightly ashamed of himself for eavesdropping, he stood as still as he possibly could and continued to listen to the conversation taking place on the other side of the traditional Japanese screen separating them.

He had to know.

He had to know if this was for real.

A flustered scoff that could have only come from Yona could faintly be heard.

“ _Excuse_ me, but I haven’t done this in so long, Yugiri! Cut me some slack!”

Ser Aymeric’s face paled as his heart sank.

Yona was having sex with Yugiri?!

He wasn’t sure what killed him more; knowing that Yona was a lesbian and currently screwing Yugiri, or the fact that he was positive that Yugiri and Hien had a secret relationship and she was cheating on him.

Suddenly, there came a new voice within the walls. A more teasing, sassy voice.

“Funny, I’m having no trouble doing it.” He could practically hear the grin plastered to the owner’s face.

“Oh shut it, Y’shtola! You’ve been doing this longer than I have!”

Wait, _WHAT_?

Y’shtola was in on this, too?!

A dark blush that could rival a rose crept its way along Aymeric’s cheeks.

There was no way he would’ve ever believed this if he hadn’t been hearing it firsthand.

“All right, that is quite enough. Come, Yona, let’s do it again,” rang Yugiri’s voice once more.

“Can’t I have 5 more minutes?” Yona pleaded breathlessly.

“Think about it this way, Yona: the faster we get through it, the sooner we’ll be done!”

There was a pause for a moment.

“I hate when you’re right, Y’shtola…”

“I know, dear.”

Unable to bear it anymore, Aymeric quickly turned and walked back the way he’d come, intent on heading straight for the throne room.

Hien had to know about this.

It wasn’t fair that Yugiri was doing this to him.

The walk took all of 10 minutes, but it was enough for him to be able to clear his head and think about just how he was going to break the news to Lord Hien. From what he could tell, he was really fond of Yugiri.

Either way, the news was gonna kill him. Still, he had to choose his words very carefully.

The last thing he wanted to do was piss off the crowned prince of Doma.

Stopping just outside the throne room doors, Aymeric drew in a deep breath before knocking softly on the wood.

“Enter!” Hien’s voice called from within.

The Elezen gingerly slid open the screen doors and stepped into the room, making sure to close them behind him.

Gosetsu, Hien’s dear friend, was seated by the prince, enjoying what he assumed to be a glass of either sake or tea.

Hopefully, he wouldn’t be in the mood to break Ser Aymeric’s neck when he told Hien of his little discovery.

“Lord Hien, I am so sorry to bother you at this hour, but I have some urgent news that cannot wait,” he said, panic starting to creep into his throat as his heart started to race.

Hien’s face changed from warm and inviting to glance at him questioningly.

“Very well, Lord Aymeric. Pray, tell me what is weighing on you.”

Aymeric closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking yet another deep breath before blurting everything out.

“Forgive me if this is too personal, but I know you and Yugiri are secretly a couple, so I thought you should know that Yugiri is a lesbian and has been cheating on you with Yona _AND_ Y’shtola!”

There was a minute or two of stunned silence, but it felt like an eternity to the elf. Silently, he begged for either Hien or Gosetsu to say something, anything.

Gosetsu and Hien shared a look with each other before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

Gods above…

They didn’t believe him…

So now he’d just made a fool of himself.

A blush of embarrassment dusted his cheeks as he averted his gaze to a corner of the throne room as he waited for the two to stop laughing.

Hien had been the first to calm himself, reaching up to wipe a stray tear that was about to fall from his eye.

“Ser Aymeric, pray forgive me for asking you this, but are you drunk?”

He stared at the prince in shock.

“No! I overheard them together!”

Again, Hien lost his composure, laughing even harder than before. After a minute or two of this, it was clear that they were not going to stop laughing long enough for him to get a word in.

Finally unable to take it anymore, Aymeric shouted in frustration.

“SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT IS SO FUNNY THIS INSTANT!”

Though Hien and Gosetsu were both startled by his outburst, it still took a moment for the two to calm down. When they did, though, Hien was the first to speak.

“I am not sure exactly _what_ you happened to overhear, Ser Aymeric, but I can assure you that neither Yugiri or Yona are lesbians, let alone getting intimate with one another. I am not absolutely certain of Y’shtola’s sexuality, though I am quite sure that she does not think of either of them in a romantic way. You can relax.”

“But, what else could they be doing, then? Yona’s been with them every day for _hours_.”

Hien held his hands palms-up to him as a silent gesture for him to calm down.

“Relax, Aymeric. If you want to know so badly, I’ll tell you, but be warned: you’re going to feel like an idiot once I say it, I’m sure.”

“...Huh?”

Chuckling for just a moment, Hien looks at Aymeric with a smile.

“Yugiri, Y’shtola, and Yona are performing at the festival. On the first day, to officially kick off the celebration, we typically have someone perform a traditional Doman dance, but this year, Yugiri wanted to try adding a more modern flare to it, so she enlisted the others to teach them the choreography so they could perform with her. Yona also has her own solo dance the night after, so she has been spending every day practicing with the two of them to make sure she is totally prepared to dance at the festival.”

Dear god. That explained it.

It explained everything; Yona's absence during the day, her being totally exhausted by the time she goes back to her room, even the outfits that Tataru mentioned she was making for her friends.

It explained everything.

Just as Lord Hien said, at this point, Aymeric was positively dying of embarrassment.

“So, they were….dancing?”

Wearing an absolute shit-eating grin, Hien nodded.

"Ser Aymeric, did you _really_ believe that Yona was a lesbian?" 

His face now completely red, Ser Aymeric all but ran from the room as Hien and Gosetsu howled with laughter.

By the Twelve, those two were _never_ going to let him live this down…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, me again! So, if you listened to that song and watched the choreography to go with it, that is EXACTLY the dance I had in mind when I envisioned the girls practicing for the festival! I'd always imagined the Doman people to be very traditional, but at the same time, knowing how to throw an absolute rager, if that makes sense lol.
> 
> That being said, if you'd like me to write a part specifically taking place during the festival, let me know!
> 
> Either way, I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
